knight in shineing armor
by saria222
Summary: ichego is a knight in shineing armor.I suck at summarys READ!m for later chapies
1. HELLO SISTER

**I do not own the anime karin(wish i did but i dontTT)**

**i came up with this idea when i was on a date with my boyfriend jake and my brother tailed me so when we were about to kiss he interupeted so this fic is a tribute to my brother here is a poem called shatered i made this a year ago and i want people to read it please leave opinion in review**

**Shatered**

**by Saria/Kat**

**I'm here your not you said you would be, where are you **

**you have left me alone and shatered me once again**

**I'm leaving i am shatered my heart and soul shatered**

**i hate you you have shatered my life, each time you left me, i shatered**

**broak into 100 pices. just go, you shatered me i am broken**

**i dont need this treatment any more**

**i am shatered but why do i still wait mabey you will chainge NO**

**that wont happen i am out of here**

**i am still shtered waiting for someone to put me back to gether.**

_you like All right i will do the story now_

"Karin wait up why wont you slow down"

'Hi i am Ichego 17 years old and friends with a girl called karin she is a vampire just like the rest of her family. But insted of takeing blood she gives it she has a older brother ren who if i were a girl would be falling head over heals in love with but thank god i am not a girl. if i were i would not have fallen in love with his sister karin

"no you need to keep up"

i am karin 17 years old today friends with a boy no man called ichego only sibbiling and he is sooo hot i think in am in love. he has orang hait spikey tall all and all a knight in shining armor and he is my knight only mine he holds all my deepest secrets he knows that my entire family is vampires and that i give blood insted of suck it he knows that i can walk in day-light he knows well me

"hurry up or we might not make it" said a annoyed karin

"where are we going any way?"

"ok we are far enough that i can tell you, we are going to a resteraunt called michelina's( it is my faverot food place) then we are going to see a movie... as friends of course unless you want to well (blush) want to be well a hehe more

(blush) um a i a a um you mean a a... a date

"well um yah"said a some what hopeful karin

"um isin't the boy sposed to ask the girl out hehe yah" said a some what emm baresed ichego

"yah but you would never..."

"wait who said i would never ask you out i just needed to find the right time to do it. I love you so much i thought it would break my heart if you said no" "oppses you um wern't sposed to here that last pice" ichego said with a crimpson blush staining his cheeks

you ... love me?

um hehe yah

"OKAAAY lets go see that movie"

"your fine that i love you?" asked a confused ichego

"well duhhhh did you knotice it i love you too now where did my money go?"

Well this certinaly is a plesent surprise... sister

READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(cliffey oohhh watch yah gona do oooohhhh) **

**i have a sevear problem i dont know what to do for next chapie so yah HELPPPPPPPP please i need it (insert puppey dog eyes) pleaseeeee flames are welcome but if it is bad enough colorful words will be sent as a reply so i sudgest not to please help me any hints that i could use spelling errors and such please point out**


	2. At The Movies, SISTER!

Recap.

"Hello sister."

"Ren!"

"So it s as I thought, you love Ichigo."

"N-n-n NO!!!'"

'Then why are you blushing hum sister?"

"Theirs my date, got to go sister, don't do anything I would do"

"REN!"

"Hay Karin what move do you want to see?"

"A Vampire loves, hum, how funny"

"Two for a vampire loves, please"

"Wait, that was a movie I was just thinking to myself."

"Two late now, come on."

**ENDING OF THE MOVIE**

"Careen!"(Pronounce car-een)

"Itego (Pronounce ite-go) you shouldn't have come"

"Careen I could never leave you even if I wanted to."

"Itego I am dyeing leave me here and save you self."

"NO! You could bite me then you could live."

"Itego I couldn't"

"Careen, do it or I will slit my throat and die here with you.

"Itego"

with that careen bit Itego and drank his blood but instead of leaving him she gave him some of her blood and made him a vampire. Then they flew out of the burning house and lived.

**END OF THE MOVIE.**

"Ichigo that was so sad and hippie, Would you ever do that for me?"

"Karin"

"Yes'

"I would happily do that for you, because I am a knight in shining armor and you are my princess that I must save no mater the coast, if it were my life then so be it if it were my blood then so be it if it were my humanity then so be it, are my princess.

"Ich.e.go" she whispered With that she leaned over and kissed him.

"SISTER WHAT DID I SAY"

"REN you are here too WHY"

"Father sent me to trail you just to make sure that you did nothing stupid, and I count this stupid, come were going home now!"

"WAIT what about ichigo"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ok please read and review. I know it took me a while to update but yah, I have tons of stuff to do. EVEN WORSE my computer crashed last week, so I had a hard time getting everything back. Thanks for sticking with me

Saria


End file.
